An edge device provides entry points of network traffic generated by a variety of mobile devices into an enterprise or service provider core networks. Examples of an edge device include a router, a routing switch, a switch, an integrated access device, a multiplexer, and a variety of metropolitan area network (MAN) and wide area network (WAN) access points.
An edge device may translate between one type of network protocol and another protocol. In general, edge devices provide access to faster, more efficient backbone and core networks. Edge devices may also provide enhanced services, such as Virtual Private Network (VPN) support, Voice over IP (VoIP), and Quality of Service (QoS). An edge device may or may not modify the traffic it receives, depending on the function of the edge device and the communication protocol(s) of the incoming and outgoing traffic. For example, a simple switch routes the incoming traffic without making any modifications to the incoming packets, whereas a session border controller (SBC) may do some data conversions on the incoming packets before sending the modified packets.
As more and more data are generated from mobile devices, the amount of data transfer from those mobile devices to a datacenter dramatically increases year by year. An edge device may have a capability, i.e., edge computing, to pre-process local data generated by mobile devices or offloading workloads from a remote cloud to a base station. The edge computing capability of edge devices can make the data transfer between mobile devices and the enterprise of service network more efficient and cost-effective.
Data storage devices in a single chassis may be manufactured by different suppliers and need to be configured differently depending on their intended functions and target applications to run. It is highly desirable for a common system platform that can support different types of data storage devices from different suppliers. In addition, it is also desirable to have a common system platform that can support new emerging data storage devices such as New Form Factor 1 (NF1)-based SSDs.